Pure Imagination
by Beia
Summary: When Raven finds a odd music box in Beast Boy's room, it leads to some personal secrets about his life. This one shot is based on a drawing by *Ceshira on . For a link, click this story ( not something to get you to read it. It's legitimately in the note before the story).


Hello Everyone! This is a one shot based on the amazing drawing by *Ceshira on deviantart called "Pure Imagination" ( art/Pure-Imagination-330837810). Please make sure to give her props for her amazing piece of art work! Also, if you want to listen to the music along with the story, I suggest you choose this link: watch?v=SbGzwbFhaMY Feel free to listen to other versions as well, though. I do not own Teen Titans in anyways, so don't sue (I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say Ceshira doesn't own it either).

Anyways, please enjoy everyone! Let the story commence!

* * *

"Hey, have you seen my book around here?" Raven asked, floating into the living room. All of the titans looked over their shoulder at her from the couch.

"No, I haven't seen any books around here," Robin said.

"Well, it had an illustration on the front and it was hard cover." Raven said to the others.

"The one with the awesome pictures in it?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, "Why do you know that?"

Beast Boy looked away, mumbling, "Oh… Uh, because I was just, you know, flipping through it and-"

"Beast Boy, how many times do I have to tell you not to touch my stuff?" Raven put her pointer finger and thumb on her eyebrows in frustration.

"Yeah, but… I mean- It looked so cool!" Beast Boy whined.

"Ugh, just go get it for me… _Please_." She said, forcing the last word out.

Beast Boy smiled, relieved that he wasn't in trouble, and hopped over the couch. "Cool, it's in my room."

Cyborg laughed, "Good luck finding it now."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy said.

"Nothing," Raven pushed Beast Boy towards the hallway. "Just hurry up and find it."

He mumbled something about the difference about finding and knowing where it was before he walked to his room.

* * *

"Okay, so it should be around here." Beast Boy said walking over Mt. Dirty Socks. Ravens nose bunched up in disgust. His clothes were everywhere; she assumed his whole closet was on the floor. All of his comic books and knickknacks were strewn across his desks and bed. She suspected that something even more frightening lay on the top bunk of his bed judging by the smell.

"Seriously, how do you even know where everything is?" Raven asked, plugging her nose.

"Well, I'm the one who put everything in its place, so I guess that factors for something." He was going through a pile of junk in the corner of his room.

Raven looked around and saw a small chest sticking out like a sore thumb. It was the only thing sitting on a clear patch of desk with a good two and a half radius from the surrounding junk. She picked it up and inspected it. It wasn't anything special, just a purple box with gold trimming. It had a heart on the sides of the cover. On the bottom was a knob and an inscription.

_To my darling Garfield, may you never stop imagining. –Love, Mom._

Raven, still staring at the chest, walked over to Beast Boy, "Hey… what is thi-?" She tripped on an action figure and landed on her knees. The box landed and rolled a foot away from her, the lid falling open.

A fading voice came from it. _It's a music box, _Raven realized.

Beast Boy whipped around, "Are you okay?" He looked down and saw the open music box. In a swift motion, he swooped down and picked it up.

"Hey, be careful!" He yelled at her.

Taken back, it took Raven a second to snap at him. "Oh, so I have to be careful with your stuff but my things are fine to mess with?" But when she looked at his face, she could see all of the concern and worry he had for the chest.

"I know, I'm sorry. Just… Just be careful," He said, sitting on his knees and putting it down.

They both paused before Beast Boy smiled.

"My mom gave me that. It was my eleventh birthday, but no one came to my party. It was the first year I was… You know." Beast Boy pointed at himself. He chuckled, "But we all acted like we didn't care. We still played all of the party games. Even dad."

He looked up at Raven, "Do you want to hear it?"

She nodded. He grinned and went to turn off the lights.

"What are you-?"

"Shh, just watch." Beast Boy sat back down in total darkness and twisted the knob of the box until it couldn't turn any more. He laid it back down and opened the lid. A bright golden glow erupted from the box, just enough to light each of their faces.

Slowly, music started to play. Raven gasped in recognition.

"This was my favorite movie when I was a kid." Beast Boy closed his eyes and swayed to the melody as words started to flow out of the chest.

_ Come with me_  
_And you'll be_  
_In a world of_  
_Pure imagination_

_Take a look_  
_And you'll see_  
_Into your imagination_

_We'll begin_  
_With a spin_  
_Traveling in_  
_The world of my creation_

_What we'll see_  
_Will defy_  
_Explanation_

"Do you see it?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked up and realized she was holding the glowing box in her hands.

_If you want to view paradise_  
_Simply look around and view it_

"Uh… what?" She asked. His smile was odd; it wasn't amused or entirely happy. It was more like he was in a trance or at ease with everything. Yet, something in his eyes said _pain_.

_Anything you want to, do it_  
_Wanta change the world?_

He scooted forward, closer to her, and grabbed the box lid, looking into the light.

_There's nothing_  
_To it_

"The imagination." He replied softly.

_There is no_  
_Life I know_  
_To compare with_

Raven rolled her eyes, "Beast Boy-"

_Pure imagination_

But then she did see it. Soon golden light engulfed them, pushing the darkness away. _Living there._ Like streamers, they wrapped around their bodies. _You'll be free._ Golden music notes poured out like sunrays. _If you truly wish to be._The room got unusually warmer. A chill went down her spine.

_If you want to view paradise_  
_Simply look around and view it_

"… I see it." She looked up and caught her breath. Beast Boys eyes were watering slightly, the light reflecting off his eyes and tears. It glowed onto his green skin and his cheeks were rosy. His lips still held that melancholy smile.

_Anything you want to, do it_  
_Wanta change the world?_  
_There's Nothing_  
_To it_

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

Without looking up, he wiped his eyes. "When… When they died, I was with them. We were about to fall off a waterfall. Mom knew I was too young and weak to hold both of them in any of my animal forms…"

_There is no_  
_Life I know_

"I kept saying that I could do it. I could save them. But she kept shaking her head and shoved my backpack at me. She said I had to go. She said to keep it safe. She said she loved me."

_To compare with_

"She pushed me out of the boat before I could say anything." His voice started shaking. He clamped his eyes shut to keep the tears from coming. "I couldn't look away when…"

_Pure imagination_

"The only thing in the backpack was this music box." He was looking down so Raven couldn't tell, but she saw his lip quivering. "I could have-"

_Living there_

Ravens heart was beating so hard she knew he could hear it over the music. Her eyes were watery and it was hard to swallow her own saliva. Slowly, she put the box in his hands. He looked at it, confused.

_You'll be free_

_I'm not listening to the music, _She thought as she leaned towards him and cupping his face with her hands, _I'm listening to his heart_.

She wiped his tears away with her thumb.

"You know there was nothing you could do." She whispered.

_If you truly_

His eyes widened as she leaned in and kissed him. Their lips formed together like two matching puzzle pieces. It may have been her imagination, but she could have sworn the lights formed a bright, glowing heart over their heads.

_Wish to be..._

* * *

Feel Free to give feedback! Thank you for reading! _  
_

_**~Beia**_


End file.
